Many types of organizations create and utilize computing systems that store and operate on data types that include protected data. Protected data includes, but is not limited to, data that is to be maintained in confidence, such as credit card or bank account numbers, customer names and contact information, health information, usernames, passwords, and other types of credentials, and other types of sensitive data.
In organizations that utilize large numbers of computing systems and services, it can be difficult to identify computing systems operated by the organization that operate on or store data types that include protected data. As a result, it can be difficult for such organizations to identify security weaknesses within systems that handle protected data and to efficiently respond to data breaches where protected data is exposed to an intruder.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.